


What Comes Next?

by mxartbotboy



Series: The Typist and the Agent [5]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Morning Sex, Soft Love, Soft sex, cock riding, everything is soft and nothing hurts, it's gotten out of hand with these two, morning blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: You weren’t even sure if he would come or not. Your heart had been hammering in your throat when you had given him a freshly-cut key to your apartment a week ago, pressing it into his palm like it was burning your hand.“Just in case,” you had said, trying to keep a casual tone to your voice. You waited for the rejection, the sarcastic remark or the discomfort in Javi’s eyes at the blatant vulnerability. My places is yours, the key said, Come in whenever you’d like.
Relationships: Javier Pena/Male Reader, Javier Peña/Reader
Series: The Typist and the Agent [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831069
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: The Story of Javi/Male Reader





	What Comes Next?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/gifts).



The click of the lock makes you look up from the couch, half closing the book you’re reading in your lap. Sleep tugs at the corner of your eyes and you glance at the clock; nearly midnight. It’s still strange, seeing your door open when you aren’t the one opening it, seeing an exhausted Javi drag himself through the door and gently shut it behind him.

He runs a hand through his hair, making the back stick out at a funny angle. He’s pulled his tie loose and his suit jacket is slung over his shoulder. It’s only then that he notices you across the room, and he frowns, “Still up?”

“I had some reading I wanted to finish,” you reply, slipping in the bookmark and laying the bookon the couch, “Are you hungry? I left some dinner in the fridge.”

Javi shakes and drops his suit jacket over the back of one of the kitchen chairs, “I had something at the station.”

His fingers pull at the knot of his tie, but you’re already in front of him, taking over and pulling it loose from his collar. You smooth your hands over the front of his shirt and he catches your wrists, holding them still against his chest. You want to believe that you did have some reading you wanted to catch up on. You want to believe that your gaze wasn’t drifting to the clock every ten minutes, and that despite your own tiredness, the loneliness of the bed without Javi didn’t keep you waiting for him to come home.

But then you’d be lying to yourself.

You weren’t even sure if he would come or not. Your heart had been hammering in your throat when you had given him a freshly-cut key to your apartment a week ago, pressing it into his palm like it was burning your hand.

“Just in case,” you had said, trying to keep a casual tone to your voice. You waited for the rejection, the sarcastic remark or the discomfort in Javi’s eyes at the blatant vulnerability. _My places is yours_ , the key said, _Come in whenever you’d like_.

But instead a soft smile had crossed his face and he had pulled his keyring out to slip it on, “I’ll be careful not to lose it.”

You narrow your eyes at him, “You’d better not or you’re paying for a replacement.” The comment had slipped out before you’d even though about it. The insinuation that he wanted it, that if he lost it getting a replacement would be without question. It spoke of a long-term assumption that neither of you had discussed and you could feel your face warming at your words.

Instead, though, Javi just chuckled and deposited his keys back into his pocket, “I’ll take good care of it then.” And that had been the last of it, at least between you two. The interaction had filled your thoughts most of the day, and you kept wondering if you’d made a mistake, if he would end up giving it back to you. And then your memory would swing back to that smile, a softness that Javi didn’t show very often, and you would convince yourself that he was pleased. And then your thoughts would cycle back all over again.

Tonight was the first night that Javi had come back without asking and you couldn’t help the mix of relief and happiness that filled you as Javi lifted one of your hands to kiss your fingers.

“Let’s go to sleep.”

~~

The next morning was a Saturday and you both slept in. Javi usually still went into the station on weekends but often not until the afternoon and he was still asleep when you got up. Drowsily, you fished around in the hamper and pulled out the first shirt you grabbed, slipping it around your shoulders and making your way into the kitchen for coffee.

As you stand at the counter waiting for the machine to brew, you look over your shoulder at the half-open bedroom door. Through it you can just make out the shape of Javi’s arm draped over the side of the bed, and the slow rise and fall of the sheets with his breaths. Then your gaze moves to the suit jacket over the kitchen chair, and then to the mug sitting next to yours on the counter. You looked down at yourself; the shirt you had grabbed was one of Javi’s short-sleeved ones, the bright pink one that made his skin glow.

You tug the shirt a little closer around your chest. Slowly, Javi’s presence was starting to grow here and it made your chest swell just to think about it. It also made something twist in your stomach. This was about more than just sex, now. Your fingers tighten in Javi’s shirt, wondering if he had thought about this too. About the plates you would wrap up for him in the fridge and the chaste kisses he would give you before you walked out the door. You shook your head to yourself. Best not to get your hopes up like this, not right now.

A noise behind you makes you jump, interrupting your thoughts, and you turn to see Javi coming out of the bedroom.

“Morning,” you say automatically, almost nervously as if he could have heard your thoughts. You reach over and grab his mug, placing it in front of the machine, “Coffee?”

Arms slip around you and a light kiss touches to the back of your neck, “Morning.” His hand slips under the shirt to trace up and down your chest and you shiver, “Are you wearing my shirt?”

His voice is still sleepy and you can’t read it. With a gulp, you fixate on the filling pot of coffee, “Yeah, sorry, I just…” You trail off as Javi takes a hold of your hips and turns you around to press you into the counter. To your relief, he’s smiling.

“It looks good on you,” he says, stroking along your collarbone, “If a little big.”

You scowl as he plucks at the sagging shoulders, his smile widening, “Not my fault your shoulders are so big.”

“Oh, so I suppose it’s mine then?”

“Yes, for working out too much.”

“Then how,” Javi crouches and scoops your thighs, lifting you up so you’re sitting on the counter, “Could I do this?” Stepping between your legs, Javi brushes his nose along yours before kissing you, slow and unhurried. It chases the breath from your lungs and you open your mouth to run your tongue along his bottom lip. You can feel the tickle of his moustache, the scratch of his morning stubble against your chin, and you pull him in closer, running your hands around his ribcage and spreading out your fingers across his back. Having him, just like this, fills you up in a way that’s unfamiliar and warm and you realize you could do nothing but kiss Javi all morning and be the happiest man alive.

Javi pulls away, breathing heavily, his fingers hanging from the folds of the shirt to keep you close. His lips are parted just slightly, and you can see in the slight crease at the corner of his eyes that he’s thinking. You open your mouth, some teasing remark on the tip of your tongue, but you don’t get the words out before Javi speaks:

“I love you.”

You blink, “What?”

Silence falls between you, Javi watching carefully as you try to think past the static filling your mind. Your mouth opens again, then closes and you swallow. That full feeling was overflowing now, spreading through your chest and up you arms to the tips of your fingers. Your grip tightens when you feel him pull away, ducking his head down.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“No, wait.” You lick your lips and Javi looks up at you again, “Say it again.”

He raises an eyebrow, but closes in again, this time raising a hand to rest on the side of your neck. His throat bobs, and he only hesitates for a moment, “I love you.”

This time, a smile spreads across your face and you tip your head forward to touch against his, moving your hands to cover his, “I love you too.”

“Oh thank god,” Javi breathes out before pressing his lips to yours. There’s more hunger in the kiss this time, hot and sparking between the both of you, and you gladly take it, opening your mouth and tipping your head to the side. You squeeze your thighs around Javi’s hips and pull yourself closer to the edge of the counter, the need quickly morphing into arousal.

“Javi,” you whisper, his name more of a plea than anything and he answers by jerking your hips forward and off the counter. One arm wraps around you tightly and his other hand slides up into your hair, hips pushing against yours. You’re both so close together that you can feel his heart thundering in his chest and when he pulls back from the kiss, his eyes are bright and wide. You take the opportunity to lean up and kiss his neck, suckling at the soft skin below his ear.

Javi rumbles out a low moan, running his hands through your hair, and gripping at your ass encouragingly. You can feel his erection pressing into your hip and you begin to kiss down, reaching his collarbone before he steps back.

“Let me,” he says, sinking to his knees, and you swallow hard. Javi mouths at you through yourunderwear and you groan, shifting beneath his hands wandering up your thighs. They wander up far enough that they can pull your cock out and he licks a stripe up the underside before enveloping the head in his mouth. It’s hot and wet and it’s everything you can do to keep from thrusting forward, your hands locked in an iron grip on the edge of the counter as Javi sinks down, then up, and then down again.

Javi is gorgeous from this angle, all rumpled bedhead with the slightest curl of eyelashes peeking out as his eyes close, focussing on taking as much of you as he can. He sinks down again and sucks, hollowing his cheeks, and you gasp, a hand moving to the back of his head as your hips stutter forward. His fist wraps around the base of your cock and begins moving in tandem with his mouth, drawing out a long moan from you.

“Fuck, that’s good Javi.” Your words are breathy and heavy and with a twist of his hand you’re inhaling sharply. Pushing against your hip, Javi suddenly take you down all the way, swallowing around your length and you can’t help but thrust into that wet heat. He moans around you and the vibrations send a shudder through your body, coupled with the pleasant feeling of him cupping your ass and squeezing. Everything feels so good and you’re trembling as Javi takes you down again and again, bringing you closer and closer to something you aren’t ready to finish with yet.

With a gentle grip on his hair, you still his movements and then pull him off. Javi gives you a questioning look and you stroke down the side of his face, dragging a thumb over his cheekbone.

“Bedroom.” Your voice sounds hoarser than you mean it to, “Now.”

It’s a blur of lips and hands and gasps until you’re pushing Javi back onto the bed and tugging down his underwear. His cock pops out, straining and hard against his stomach and you shimmy out of your own before climbing on top. You go to slip the shirt from your shoulders but Javi catches your wrist with a smirk, “Leave it on.”

You smirk in return, leaning forward and brushing a kiss across his lips, “Sure.” With a fumbling hand, you grab the bottle of lube, shivering as your erections rub together at the movement. Javi rubs his hands around the curve of your ass, pressing feather light kisses to your chest as you reach, and maybe you take a bit longer before sitting up again. He tries to take the bottle from your hands but you move it up, flipping the cap.

“Let me.” You echo Javi’s words from before and squeeze a good amount of lube on your fingers. The shirt already feels damp on your back, but you don’t care as you reach around and press one fingertip to your entrance, Javi pulling your cheeks apart for you. Slowly, you push it in as far as you can manage, up to your first knuckle, and then pull it out. A small whine escapes your lips. Javi is watching you intently, eyes burning into yours as you fuck yourself. One of his hands moves around around to take your cock and begin stroking it, making your mouth drop open. Your hips jerk forward and then back, inserting a second finger and groaning loudly.

“That’s it,” Javi murmurs, running his other hand up your stomach, “Stretch yourself open for me.”

“A- _ah_.” Your fingers find Javi’s and they intertwine across your skin as your hips rock back and forth into Javi’s hand on onto your fingers. You add a third finger now and for a moment, it feels like too much. You gasp, grip tightening on Javi’s hand, and he runs a thumb across your knuckles in a soothing motion. Your muscles relax and you start moving again, working three fingers in until you know you could curl them just right to have you writhing in Javi’s grip.

But instead, you pull them out, grabbing at the lube bottle and coating Javi’s cock. He groans at the touch, tipping his head back and letting his hands fall away as you position yourself over him. You tease the head at your entrance, pushing it in and popping it out against the rim. Javi grips your hips, digging his fingers into your skin.

“Fucking teas- _nng_.” You groan together as you push him in, his cock stretching the ring of muscle with a pleasant burn. Sinking down, you let your head drop forward. You’ll never get tired of him filling you like this, holding you tightly as you brace yourself against his chest. Fingers catch at your chin and Javi lifts your gaze to meet his again. He’s panting, dark curls splayed across his forehead, and when you fully seat yourself, a low rumble vibrates through him.

You take a moment to adjust, and for one second, everything is still between you except for the rise and fall of your chests as you breathe. Javi breaks it by dragging his thumb across your bottom lip and you turn your head to kiss his palm. As you do, you gently rock your hips forward, shuddering at the deep press of Javi’s cock inside of you. You breathe out heavily against his hand, “J-Javi.”

The hand still on your hip begins to encourage you into a steady grinding rhythm. “You’re- fuck, you’re so perfect like this,” Javi moans, his hand drifting from your jaw down your neck and chest, “Taking cock like a good boy, _fuck_.”

Gasping, you pick up the pace, rolling your hips with frantic need, as Javi wrap his hand around your cock, matching your pace stroke for stroke. Desperate noises fall from your mouth, the fabric of the shirt now clinging to your back, and the pleasure swirling at the pit of your stomach begins to rise up.

Your words come out in short huffs, breathed out with every thrust, “You f-feel so, _ah_ , so good Javi, _ah- nng-_ ” He’s moving beneath you now, hips rising to meet yours, and the slight change of angle is hitting _just right_. Your mouth drops open, driving yourself closer and closer to that edge as you ride Javi’s cock.

Movements growing more uneven, your hands ball into fists on Javi’s chest and your legs begin to shake. Javi twists his wrist, gripping your ass with his other hand. “Fuck, I want you to come on my cock like this,” he groans out and you shudder, arching your back.

“I’m- _I’m_ -” With a cry, you slam down once, twice on Javi’s cock and then you’re coming, your orgasm tensing and rippling through you. Javi groans as you clench around him and, head spinning, you watch as he comes undone beneath you, jerking up frantically as he comes too. You both rock together, riding out the wave until you’re whimpering at his touch on your spent cock milking out the last of your cum.

Leaning forward, uncaring about the mess across Javi’s stomach, you kiss him languidly, holding his face between your hands. “I love you,” you whisper against him, and the hand on your ass slides up under the shirt, wrapping around you tightly.

“I love you,” he whispers back before kissing you again. You lie there for a few long moments, kissing and murmuring it back and forth between each other. He’s softening inside you and it’s sticky and cool where your stomachs meet, but you don’t care. You could stay like this forever.

Eventually, Javi lets his head drop back with a sweaty smile, “Well. Coffee?”

“It’s probably burnt by now,” you point out, running your knuckles along his jaw.

“I’ll make another pot.”

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the typist is certainly taking on a life of his own now, as my ideas for this seem to be never ending at this point. Which means that yes, I will continue writing this.
> 
> I also encourage, if you have or know someone who has Javi/Male Reader content, to add to 'The Story of Javi/Male Reader' collection I've started. Ideally not just for my own work, but anyone filling the void!
> 
> mxartbotboy.tumblr.com if you want random reblog content, sometimes Pedro


End file.
